


Mark of Cain

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mark of Cain, Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark of Cain was affecting Dean more than you had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Cain

The ride home from the hunt was a quiet one. You and the Winchester brothers had been hunting what turned out to be a tulpa up in North Dakota. The three of you managed to track and kill it before it racked up a body count, but there had been a moment where you almost blew the whole operation. You had always been a risk taker but you weren’t going to be sorry for it. Sam didn’t really see the big deal, but for some reason, your boyfriend Dean was pissed.

When the three of you got back to the bunker, you started to say something, but Dean stomped inside before you could say a word. Sam and you traded looks, eyebrows raised, not sure what was really wrong. You went in after Dean, prepared to get some answers. Inside, he was cleaning his guns, a routine after every hunt. You walked over and gently put your hand on his shoulder behind him. Immediately, he tensed up and pulled away.

“Dean,” you said softly, “Please, what’s wrong?” Is this about the hunt? I’m not sure what –“

“Shut up.” Dean growled, cutting you off.

“Excuse me?” you said. You felt your anger rising up in you. You had done nothing to deserve this.

“You heard me. Listen, y/n, ever since you’ve started hunting with us, Sam and I have had to watch your back more than the hunts. You’re a friggin’ flight risk just waiting to crash and burn!” He stood up and turned to look at you. His words hurt, but you were never one to take Dean’s shit. You looked at Sam who looked just as surprised by Dean’s words as you.

“Look, Dean. I know I take risks, but someone has to! We might never have finished some of these hunts without me!” You had never raised your voice at Dean, but it had come to that point. Your words only set Dean off though, igniting a huge fight. There was lots of yelling and harsh words exchanged for a few minutes.

After a while, you decided you had had enough. You threw up your arms in exasperation. “I’m done, Dean, I’m going to bed. Deal with your shit without me.” You began to walk away when you felt a hand yank your arm back. Dean spun you around and grabbed you by your coat.

“I’m not done yet.” He whispered dangerously. Dean had never been so rough with you, so when he slammed you against the wall of the bunker, you couldn’t stop the tears. Dean’s sleeves were rolled up and your eyes landed on the small scar on his right forearm. Oh, you thought. It all made sense. Sam and you had noticed the Mark of Cain’s effect on Dean during hunts. He was angrier, more violent, but it had never carried over into his relationship with the two of you. Apparently the Mark was affecting him more than you had realized.

All of a sudden, Sam was there pulling Dean off of you. “Go to bed, y/n, I’ll deal with this.” He said quietly. Thankful to have Sam’s size on your side, you ran off to your room. You could hear as Sam forced Dean out of bunker, slamming the heavy door behind them. You didn’t know what Sam was going to do, but soon heaving ugly sobs took over all your thoughts. Dean loved you, or so you thought. You couldn’t believe he had come so close to hurting you. You let your body shake until you were too tired to continue. You weren’t sure what time you fell asleep, but when you did, it was a heavy, dreamless slumber.

There were no cases for the next two weeks, so you all just stayed in and around the bunker. Dean would refuse to talk to you and Sam did his best to mediate the uncomfortable silences. Neither of you knew what to do.

One night, you were laying in your bed, wondering if this was it for you and Dean when there was a soft knock at the door. Thinking it had to be Sam, you told him to come in. When Dean walked through the door, you sat up. Clutching at your bed sheets, you contemplated yelling for Sam in case this was Round 2. After a moment though, you could see that Dean’s eyes were red. Had he been crying? He slowly walked to the edge of your bed where he sat down. Before, you two would share a bed almost every night. Now he felt like a stranger in there.

“Y/n,” he began, “I am so sorr –“ His voice broke and silent tears began to fall. You crawled over, resting your head against his shoulder.

“Shhh…” you soothed, rubbing his back gently. It hurt you to see him like this. He was broken over this.  
“Can you ever forgive me? I don’t expect you to take me back, but I won’t ever be able to live with myself if you don’t forgive me.” Dean looked down at his hands. You were shocked that he would ever think you might leave him.

You leaned in and kissed his temple and whispered “I love you, Dean Winchester. I forgive you and I’m never leaving.” He turned to look at you and you brushed his tears away before slowly leaning in and pressing your lips to his. He took your face in his hands and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, you took his hand and pulled him on to the bed so you could lay next to him for the first time in weeks.

The two of you lay facing each other, his hands gently stroking up and down the side of your leg while your fingertips traced the small scar on his arm.

“I had no idea how bad it was getting. “ you whispered, referring to the Mark.

“Neither did I,” he replied, his green eyes looking away ashamed of his actions a few days ago. Tipping his chin towards your face, you forced him to look at you.

“Hey” you said, “please, Dean. I know I couldn’t ever understand but I’m trying. I just need you to trust me and know that I won’t give up on this.” He smiled back at you.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, y/n?” He wondered.

“Plenty,” you replied earnestly.

Dean moved himself to straddle over you. Leaning down he began to kiss your neck, his long eyelashes brushed against your skin. His hands roamed up and down your sides before slipping under your t-shirt.  
“Is this your way of making it up to me?” you said with a sly grin.

“I can try” he replied mischievously. With that, he pulled your shirt off in one quick motion and began to remove your bra. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of your jeans, he removed them and your underwear as well. Helping the process, you pulled off Dean’s shirt while he undid his belt. As you slid off his jeans and boxers, Dean took your breasts into his hands and began to rub your nipples with his thumbs, every once in a while leaning down to flick his tongue across them.

Moaning in appreciation, you reached down to grab his cock, stroking it in long, slow movements. You began to feel it harden in your hand. You pushed Dean back to his knees and started to take him in your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down his massive shaft, you let your tongue swirl around the tip and down the length of his throbbing member. Dean wound his fingers into your long hair, moaning in ecstasy over your expertise. Just as you felt him tighten, ready to explode, he pulled away. You must have looked confused because he chuckled at your expression.

“Baby, that was amazing, but tonight is my time to make it up to you” Laying you back down, he parted your legs and leaned in to kiss your thighs, trailing up to your center where he let his tongue flick delicately over the small bundle of nerves. Replacing his tongue with his thumb, he rubbed small circles over your clit, and you felt yourself grow wetter by the second. Without warning, he slipped a finger into you, and then another. You began to squirm, unable to control you breathy moans.

“Dean…oh, Dean, baby, yes!” you cried.

Smiling, he leaned back down to once again tease your clit with his tongue. It was getting harder to control the feeling that was building in your stomach.

“Dean…Dean, I’m so close…please…” Understanding your need to be fucked, he flipped you over on to your knees. Pushing in to you without a word, he began to pound you senseless.

“Fuck! Shit, Dean!” you shouted. It felt so good to have him inside you again.

“Ohhh, you’re so tight, y/n! Ugh!” he grunted as he gripped your waist tight. Each thrust managed to hit your g-spot and you knew you couldn’t last much longer.

You began to buck your hips back to meet his thrusts and soon you felt him begin to shoot his load into you. Feeling his cum sent you over the edge and you began to scream his name as your long-awaited orgasm washed over you. When you both finished, Dean pulled out and lay down next to you, breathing heavy.

You looked into the most stunning pair of glass-green eyes. “That was amazing, Dean.” You whispered. He replied by pulling you in for a deep kiss. His tongue begged entrance to yours and you let him in. You had shut each other out for the past two weeks and you were going to let him give you all the passion he had been withholding.

Breaking the kiss, he looked at you intently. “Y/n, I promise I will never ever hurt you like that again. I love you and I won’t lose you.”

“I know” you smiled. Nuzzling against his body, you let your mind wander as he lightly traced patterns across your skin, humming along to Zepplin’s “Rambling On”. You knew then that you were once again safe in the arms of the man you loved and nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
